The world wrought in war
by Cool Jay
Summary: These are the final moments of an intense battle, but this might not be the end just yet... An "Alliance of Worlds" story, part of my big crossover fanfiction.


**THE WORLD WROUGHT IN WAR**

**~An "Alliance of Worlds" story~  
**

"TAKE COVER!"

Another dying yell erupted from the crowd of soldiers as a missile impacted, engulfing all in flames and tossing a mix of debris and machinery all over the place. Scattered are those who fight on, bent on survival and ever so seeking the dawning of the day where freedom becomes the right of all sentient beings.

A world at war between two factions – the good and the evil – is what is occurring at the time, and there is no better description than watching that world burn like a meteorite fighting in vain to extinguish its own fire as it shoots across the sky. And like a meteorite, the fire will eat all and burn everything to ashes, charring the surface until it becomes too brittle to hold itself together. That's when the world crumbles and dies.

Optimus Prime, the Commander of the Autobots who fight for righteousness and freedom, predicts this outcome. Reports of lack of Energon – the very fuel of their life – are increasing and the assaults of their enemies, the Decepticons, multiplying. That is why he is out here, in fields of mayhem and madness.

His ax tears through another enemy, and he forces himself to stray from thoughts that would leave him weak, hesitant and vulnerable. What was this soldier's story? Was he as malignant as his own leader, Megatron? As this world's history, Cybertron, tells us, this leader was never truly evil at heart, but was forged in a crude society where justice was a gift seldom given. He was a gladiator who rose to become a voice to his own people, fighting the corrupted law which Cybetronians were coerced to abet: be assigned to one caste to remain there forevermore until your life has expired. And it is because of being exposed to the harshness of society that Megatron harnessed his true purpose.

_Rise above all. Undo the caste and set up an empire where your will becomes the people's will._

And so began the tyrannical conquest of Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons. They laid waste to cities and did more than kill citizens who stood in their way. It was a terror unlike anything witnessed in Cybertronian history, an apocalyptic war where the purpose of machines served as means of weapons, a tragedy which afflicted so many Autobots, including Optimus Prime.

His hand mechanically peals away and reveals a powerful blaster, which he uses to bring down his opponents. One by one, they fall, their eyes violently sparking and dimming before darkness swallows their vision. He treads over the carcasses, witnessing the fierce battle ahead of him as he spots the spawn of destruction.

_Megatron._

It is that sole utterance that triggers a firm, almost raging determination to Optimus Prime, and it brings him to charge ahead. In the corner of his eyes, he sees many of his allies fighting for their lives and for victory. A high-pitched scream reaches his ear even as he embeds with a loud _crunch_ and _crack_ his ax into any approaching enemies. He draws himself closer to the final battle that would determine the fate of Cybertron while the ground shakes from thunderous explosions, ear-splitting gunfire and vigorous transformations. Yet as the leader of the Autobot gains momentum in his pace, he senses the ground succumb to an even greater series of tremors, intensifying and growing ever more ferocious. His instincts are going wild and his chest is heating up as he realizes that the Matrix of Leadership, a relic containing an infinite source of power and wisdom, warns him of daunting dangers. He knows that the Matrix is reacting to the quakes, but he can't ascertain what cataclysm has befallen this world and every Cybertronian.

Despite those warning burning in his chest, he doesn't slow down, for he detected Megatron clutching onto the neck of one of his closest allies. Even the Lord of the Decepticons seemed unfazed by those tremors as his face shows his sick, malicious amusement, his fusion cannon below the victim's chest.

Optimus speeds up, at times staggering and bumping into other Cybertronians, but he remains relentless nonetheless as he runs to his comrades aid. The muscle of Optimus' team, Ironhide, comes dashing from another direction for the same reasons as Optimus; they are all close friends.

"Jazz!"

Both Autobots try to get a clear shot, but there are too many soldiers from both sides mingling with one another on this battlefield. Their perseverance turns into desperation as they try to cut and shoot their way through the crowd without harming their allies.

Another scream resonates from the heavens, the ground quaking so fiercely in response that many soldiers succumbed to it. Megatron, slightly shaken, would not let this surprising event spoil his fun.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounds everyone, but Ironhide and Optimus won't halt for it.

Megatron sees Optimus and Ironhide, and he offers them a smile.

As the glaring light consumes everyone, a booming discharge is heard accompanied by Ironhide's enraged shout:

"MEGATROOOOOO"

His voice fades into the nothingness, and so do Optimus Prime's senses. He feels the light shake the very core of his being, the stillness submitting him into a disturbing distress.

And quite literally, the next second to come, his lights went out and the void ensnared him into a deathly sleep.

Optimus Prime, his friends, his foes, the war and his world...

All is gone.

.

* * *

Well hello, everybody!

I do hope you have enjoyed this little story... It acts in some way as a trailer for my big crossover story, "Alliance of Worlds", which you can find on my main page. This alone should somewhat let you know who might be involved in that big event, so if you are curious about it, then come check it out.

Oh, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! ;D


End file.
